The Misadventures of Axis in Pokeland
by Shared-Minds
Summary: When, of course, America causes some sort of extreme reaction in England's potion, Which of course throws the entire existence of Hetalia Off Balance!


~Once upon a time there was a country, and, though he didn't know it yet, this country was about to ruin everyone else's lives.~

On a chilly September evening, England was in his basement, working on his latest concoction that he planned to test on France as soon as the next meeting took place . England had stirred it to perfection then decided to let it cool down and simmer before he poured some into a vial for testing. That was when he finally noticed the furious knocking at his door. He groaned and got up 'What could this possibly be' he thought irritably to himself.

Ready to go upstairs, England started toward the door that lead him to the staircase. Suddenly, there was a loud crash, of what he probably guessed to be his front door. Much smashing and sounds of boots thumping against the hardwood floor followed, just before America burst in through the door, skidding a little as he shoved his hands out in front of England.

"Yo, Britain! Check out what Japan gave me!" America yelled, shoving what seemed to be trading cards, but with animals on them, into his face.

England sighed. Glaring at the intruder "America, you git, how many times have I told you not to come barging into the basement without knocking first?" he snapped Rubbing his temples, he glanced up to see America's smile turn upside down.

"But Britain," he started to whine, like he was still a colony. England groaned then calmed down a bit. 'Maybe if I just let him show me what the hell has there, he will leave...' England thought to himself, then gave a sigh and gave in. "Fine. Now, what is it you want to show me?" America whipped around from some book he was looking at and ran towards England with his hand held out with the cards. England noticed something on the ground in front of the younger blonde, and called out, "America, wait! Watch out, there's-" Before he could finish his sentence, America had tripped over England's cat, a ginger and white Scottish fold named Duffy.

America flew through the air, almost in slow-motion, and the cards flew out of his hand. As America face-planted on the cement floor of the basement, the package of cards continued their arc, still in almost slow-motion. They finally landed in the cauldron with England's new potion with a small 'splash'.

Both blondes stared at the cauldron in silence for a few moments, Englands eye twitching profusely. It remained unchanged. Just when they started to release sighs of relief and turn towards each other, it started to bubble ominously. "My cards!" America cried falling onto his knees.

England turned back to America, his emerald eyes blazing. "You bloody idiot! What have you done?!" he screamed veins popping in his neck with stress, grabbing his brother by the shoulders and shaking him. "Now the potion's all messed up! And we don't know what will happen to it! For all we know, it could bring back the 2p characters! And you're worried about your CARDS?!"

America freed himself from England's grasp, wincing slightly. "Who cares about your stupid potion?! Those were rare Pokemon cards that Japan gave me!"

The shorter blonde gave the American a strange look. America ignored him and ran over to the bookshelves lining the basement walls.

"Ok well, maybe you have a book in here to fix it!" America yelled, starting to rip books from the shelves and toss them behind him, expecting England to catch them.

"Spell book, potion book, spell book, spell book, spell book, spell book, photo album, spellbook, dark magic book..." America named off the books as he tossed them backward, where they fell right into the potion. England's eyes widened with fear and yet amazement, at how stupid America really was on the inside.

England flinched his eyes bulging out of his head "YOU IDIOT" he roared, racing forward and pulling America away from the shelf by his arm, like when he was a colony. England pushed America away to the other side of the room looking at the potion with wide eyes, America had thrown at least ten books in there.

"What's the big deal, Iggy? I mean it's just paper and leather. What's the worst that could happen?" America said in a nervous tone, tapping his index fingers together hesitantly as he eyed the cauldron.

England slowly turned around, looking like he was ready snap. "Yes, but lets not forget, idiot, this isn't your average stew-" England seethed.

"Not that you could make one" America coughed under his breath. England glared dangerously at him.

"This is a magical stew" he continued on in fury, ignoring America's putric comment. "For all we know, It could be absorbing all those spell books and Pokemon cards that you so conveniently threw in there!" England snapped.

"Oh…. Sorry, bro..." America muttered, becoming a little sheepish. England shot an angry look at him before turning back to the cauldron.

He stared at it as giant bubbles start to rapidly form in the potion red and white fumes starting to rise off the potion. England's eyes twitched slightly again. "America, what have you done?!" he cried, falling to his knees dramatically. "We ARE ALL GOING TO DIE!" He screamed, as everything flashed white, disappearing into blackness.


End file.
